1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an order picker for preparing orders, which order picker comprises a motor-driven mobile chassis, a platform, elevator means for elevating the platform relative to the chassis, a load support tray, and a guardrail.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In places where goods are stored, such as warehouses or superstores, it is common to use motor-driven order pickers mainly for transporting goods from a place of storage to a place of packaging or of delivery. Such a picker is equipped with a transporter tray that is designed for handling goods, and that is optionally of adjustable height, and such a picker is generally reserved for use by one person. Such order pickers must be compact in order to fit between the shelving and pass other order pickers going the other way. Such an order picker can also have an elevating platform making it possible to access goods stored in vertical storage spaces.
In order to perform maintenance or installation at heights, it is common to use a vehicle having an elevator platform on which two people can stand and work together.
No vehicle exists that combines the two above-mentioned uses, namely both preparing orders and also working at heights, making it possible to accommodate one person or two people, depending on the desired use, under optimum safety conditions and while preserving compactness compatible with traveling between shelving or inside an industrial warehouse.